1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall anchors and, more particularly, to self-drilling anchors for use typically in hollow walls made of friable materials, e.g. plasterboard, gypsum, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Ernst et al, Gianuzzi and McSherry U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,601,625, 5,234,299 and 5,529,449, respectively, each disclose an anchor which is turned in a wall made of friable material and is retained in the wall by virtue of the friable material being compressed between the root and deep thread spiraled along the cylindrical body of the anchor and between the proximal end of the thread and flanged end of the anchor which becomes embedded in the front surface of the wall. A work piece is then fastened to the wall by a screw fastener that is screwed into the visible open end of the anchor and holds the workpiece between the flanged end of the anchor and the head of the screw fastener.
Toggle bolts are also known, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,789 issued on Aug. 20, 2002 to Gaudron. Generally a self-drilling toggle anchor includes a drilling member and a toggle member. The drilling member is adapted to drill through the wall hole with the toggle member in its retracted position, i.e. extending axially along the drilling member, whereby the whole anchor is inserted longitudinally in the wall with the toggle member being located completely behind the wall. The toggle member defines a threaded opening that extends transversally therethrough and that has, in the retracted position of the toggle member, its axis perpendicular to the drilling member and to the longitudinal orientation of the whole anchor when it drilled into the wall. In a second step, a screw is rotatably inserted in the anchor and, at one point, a tip of the screw engages the toggle member and causes it to pivot an extended position thereof, wherein the toggle member extends at right angles to the drilling member and to the general orientation of the anchor. The screw then engages the threaded opening of the toggle member. Once the head of the screw abuts the front of the wall or the head of the anchor, it cannot displace longitudinally, such that further rotation of the screw draws the toggle member translationally towards the head of the screw and thus towards the rear face of the wall until is abuts firmly the same, whereby the anchor is fixed to the wall. Alternatively, the drilling tip can be provided on the toggle member, and in such cases the above drilling member remains similar in that it fixedly depends from the anchor head but it does not perform the drilling action. Such designs are somewhat costly, as the anchor requires two distinct components (e.g. the above drilling and toggle members) that also must be assembled together.